Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Frog vs Mamodo
by godzillafreak12
Summary: A strange, evil looking boy meets Fuyuki and brainwashes him to help him win the battle for Mamodo King. Now Serg., the platoon, Kiyo and Zatch, and the rest of the gang must stop this mamodo and Fuyuki before they destroy the world!
1. Chapter 1:Opening Monologue

English Title: Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Japanese Title: Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou 6: Keron Nin tsui Mamono ha, Keroro Gunsou X Konjiki no Gash Bell de arimasu!

Kanji Title: ケロロ軍曹動画6：ケロン人対魔物は、ケロロ軍曹動画X金色のガッシュベルであります！！

Author's note: Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _italicized. _Italics __without parentheses are character thoughts. (Parentheses) by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 1: Opening Monologue (Be quick with it Narrator!)

Narrator:** Earth, or as it's known to aliens as Pekopon, is home to many aliens unknown to the Earthlings, or Pekoponians. Martians, Namekians, Sayians, and Oni, to name a few. But there is one race, which not only is great in numbers, but is the main focus of our show. This race is the Keronian race, with five members already stationed on Pekopon. These five members are the ARMPIT platoon. **_(Members of the platoon appear as the Narrator reads their names.)_** Sergeant Keroro, leader of the platoon and full-time idiot. Corporal Giroro, weapons specialist and extreme hot-head. Private 2****nd**** Class Tamama, newest member and an obsessive stalker with a dark side. Sergeant Major Kululu, technology expert and mischievous prankster. And Lance Corporal Dororo …uh….um… I forgot that he was on the team. Hold on, let me check Keroro Wiki.** _(He's on his iPhone, hold on.)_ **Ok, Ok, I remember, he's the assassin of the platoon and is always forgotten and depressed. These Keronians live with Pekoponians due to some mistranslations with their fleet. These Pekoponians have sworn **_(all except Natsumi, who would get rid of them in a minute)_** not to reveal the existence of the frogs to others. These Pekoponians are the Hinata family, Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya, and Mutsumi Saburo. However, a few other humans are aware of the frogs existence, including Angol Mois** _(Not a human, you idiot!)_**, Paul Moriyama, and Alisa Southerncross, and a few aliens like Lavie and Kogoro. However, if you thought aliens were the only supernatural creatures on Pekopon, you were wrong. Legend has it that every 1,000 years, strange children that look like puppets are sighted near Pekoponians that are holding a strange book. Also wherever these pairs are seen…**

**(End of Chapter 1)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Nightmare Almost Begins!

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Almost Begins! (Come on, already!)

Kululu: …there are also huge surges of power that have the capability of destroying Tokyo. And now that I'm done cutting the Narrator off, I'd also like to point out that these creatures are from another world entirely. Kukuku.

Giroro: Hmm. I like the sound of that. Using an innocent looking child that is filled with unmatchable power will allow us to conquer this planet with no sweat. I guess Hellmaster Fibrizo had the right idea in Slayers Next. So where to do we find one of these things.

Kululu: Kukuku. Even if we knew where to find them, we wouldn't be able to use its power anyways.

Keroro: Why not?

Kululu: Kuku. I don't feel like explaining it so I will have you guys just wait until Fuyuki explains it later on in this chapter.

Tamama: Oh well. Oh, by the way Sarge, Captain Geroro came on about 28 minutes ago.

Keroro: WHAAAAAATTTTT! OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FROG TAMAMA, IT WAS THE SECOND PART TO THE SEASON FINALE! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT 'TIL FROGGIN JULY TO WATCH IT AGAIN! DARN NARRATOR WITH HIS LONG AS FROG INTRODUCTION!

**Narrator: Hey, remember, if it wasn't for me, the story wouldn't have gotten this far.**

(Meanwhile, in Natsumi's room, she was listening to Saburo's radio show).

Saburo: Alright, let's heat things by playing the popular Parco Folgore song; "Hey Hey Let's Dance All Day''.

Radio: Hey, Hey, Let's Dance All Day! Boing Boing! (Boing Boing)

Natsumi:*Sign* Oh Saburo, you're so dreamy. Just once, I wish we could dance all day together. _And maybe, you'll get to see a little boing boing yourself._

**Narrator: Eck! Keep it T rated!**

Natsumi: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING MY THOUGHTS!

**Narrator: Sorry, it's kinda hard not to when we're not in anime or manga form.**

Natsumi: DOESN'T MATTER!

(Fuyuki just entered the room while the two were arguing).

Fuyuki: Did I come in at the wrong time?

Natsumi: NO! NOTHING HENTIA RELATED HAPPENED!

Fuyuki: O…k…anyways, I'm going to my Paranormal Club meeting. Can you tell the Sarge that I'll take him to get his Gundam model tomorrow, please?

Natsumi: Yeah, sure. I'll tell the stupid toad that he can get his nerd models tomorrow.

Fuyuki: Thanks. I'll see you later.

(Fuyuki runs out the door. Later, he enters the classroom and sees Momoka and Chiruyo, in their normal seats giving each other an evil glare as if they were fighting over a boy).

Fuyuki: Sorry, I'm late. Let's get this meeting started.

(Momoka eyes were exchanged for hearts at the sight of Fuyuki and Chiruyo pulled out her notebook to take notes of the meeting).

Momoka: So what's the meeting on today darling?

Dark Momoka: Yes! Calling him an affectionate name is the first key to his heart!

Fuyuki: I think I'm having hearing problems because I thought heard you say darling. _(Rejected.)_ Anyways, as Kululu predicted, I've been researching on demons.

Chiruyo: Demons?

Fuyuki: Not just any kind of demons. Demons that only appear every 1,000 years. So pretty much what I'm about to say is the same as what Kululu, but in greater detail. Anyways, these creatures are known as mamodos and come from the Mamodo World, which on a totally different dimensional plane than Earth. There are 100 of these mamodos and they are all children or teenagers. The reason they are here is to find the next Mamodo King. In order to decide the king, each mamodo has different powers and spells based off of elements found on this world, like Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Gravity, Ice, Metal, and Machines. So pretty much all the Pokémon elements and more. But in order to activate said spells, each also has a spellbook that can only be read by a specific human. How the human is selected is still unknown. The power of the spells varies depending on how much human heart power is required, meaning it can vary from a small blast to something that can destroy the world.

**Narrator: Wow. That was a mouthful. I haven't even said anything in a long time. I could have taken a nap!**

Chiruyo: So how long has it been since these 'Mamodos' were last seen?

Fuyuki: Exactly 1,000 years. Meaning that the next Battle for the Mamodo King has most likely begun.

Momoka: As a matter of fact, I remember hearing about a bank robbery and that the bank was held up by a man holding a strange book and he was accompanied by a strange looking child.

Chiruyo: And I remember reading about people in a village in England being abducted by walking knight statues. When all returned, they said that they were held hostage by another man with a strange book. But instead of a child, they said it was gigantic robot being controlled by a strange dog-like creature. They said they were saved by a teenage boy and a golden-haired boy who could shoot lightning out of his mouth.

Fuyuki: And there was a huge explosion of lightning in a forest in England. People who were near remember seeing a golden-haired boy, a silver-haired boy, and a man holding a book. Hmmm, I think this could only mean that these mamodos have returned to Earth. Well, that's all I have to say today. Meeting adjourned.

(Momoka and Chiruyo both left the room as Fuyuki cleans up the room)

Fuyuki: _It sure would be cool if I could actually meet a mamodo. Research can only bring me so far._

**Narrator: Little did Fuyuki know that outside the school watching him from a tree were two dark childlike figures watching. And I thought Tamama and Momoka were stalkers.**

Dark Figure 1: Is this the one you were talking about master?

Dark Figure 2: Yes, I know he is the one. His vast knowledge of the Mamodo World is impressive. _He just might be the one to help me both become king and conquer this world. Hehehehe._

**(End of Chapter 2)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Nightmare Begins

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins (Finally!)

**Narrator: The following day, Fuyuki and taken Keroro out to buy his Gundam model with his weekly allowance. Keroro was a little upset about not going yesterday because a certain pink-haired girl neglected to tell him about going the next day.**_ (Guilty as charged!)_

Fuyuki: Ok, which one did you want?

Keroro: OOOOO! That one! The Universal Century: Zee Zulu HG Model Kit 1/144 Scale #132! It's only 2,332 yen!

Fuyuki: Uh, Sarge, you only have 2,000 yen.

Keroro: Oh yeah, you can just pay the rest.

(Fuyuki fell over in despair as Keroro ran off with the model when they left the store. Keroro was already out of sight when Fuyuki was stopped by a large teenage boy with a mean look. Soon three others join him as they cornered Fuyuki).

Teenager 1: Hey yo, give me all ya money.

Teenager 2: Yeah!

Teenager 3: Huhuhuh, he's got blue hairs._ (What an idiot!)_

Fuyuki: I…I…don't have any money left on me!

Teenager 1: Yo, I know ya'll lyin. Now don't make us jump yo…

Mysterious voice: Leave him alone.

(Fuyuki and the three teens looked to a small green-haired, yellow-eyed boy wearing a tradition Japanese jinbei with a medium sized, flowing silver cape.)

Teenager 1: What is this noise? Bubo, get this kid!

Bubo: Huhuhuh, okay boss!

(As Bubo ran to punch the child, the boy jump in the air and gave a strong kick straight into Bubo's face. He went flying into the nearest fence. The other two teens looked in horror as the child turned and shot a ki blast at the two teens and sent them flying in the air. He then grabbed Bubo's foot and flung him into the air flying into the other temporarily suspended in midair teens. All three went flying far into sky and out of sight. Fuyuki was in shock and awe at what he just saw.)

Fuyuki: …Th…thank…y…you….

Boy: Hold it. Before you go, read this. (The boy then snaps his figure, summoning another small boy with purple hair with orange eyes in a hakama _[Check Wikipedia folks.] _holding a khakkhara in one hand. In the other hand, he held an object that made Fuyuki's heart stop.)

Fuyuki: A…A…A…spellbook!

(The boy grinned and chuckled when he heard that. He had extremely sharp teeth. The boy in the hakama handed Fuyuki the orange spellbook.)

Boy in jinbei: Read the first thing you see.

Fuyuki: O…kay. (Fuyuki looked in the book and saw what looked like unreadable writing. However, one word stood out and started to shine with an orange light. Fuyuki started to pronounce the word under his breath before actually reading it aloud.)

Fuyuki: DOMORASHU!

(The book started to glow brightly with an orange light. The boy then lifted his hand and shot a powerful ki attack which blew a huge gap in the street and then a huge explosion.)

**Narrator: And I thought the frogs' shenanigans were bad enough on the neighborhood, at least they stuff was invisible. I mean come on, who knows how much property damage they caused.**

_(New Characters Alert!)_

Boy in jinbei: Heh, my name is Midori and this is Murasaki. We have been watching over you for the past 2 days and we have seen your vast knowledge of the Mamodo World and the Festival of the Kings. And since you can read my spell book that means that you are my partner.

Fuyuki: I...I don't know. I have already got enough weird stuff going on in my life.

Midori: You mean those space frogs, the ghost girl, the girl meant to destroy the world and the loud mouth space deputy and his pushover sister?

Fuyuki: How…did…you…know that?

Midori: We've studied up on you in the Mamodo World. The Library of Mamodo has files on all humans.

Fuyuki: Well, anyways, I just can't. Sorry.

Midori: Oh don't worry, you can join us and not even really have to try. Murasaki, if you would.

Murasaki: Yes master.

(Murasaki grabbed his khakkhara and slammed it down on the ground. Midori started to chant a spell in the Mamodo language. A huge blast of dark aura shot down from the sky onto Fuyuki. He screamed out in pain as the darkness consumed him. Midori laughed as Fuyuki's heart was being corrupted into submission to him. After a while, the dark aura surrounded Fuyuki as he rose from the ground.)

Midori: So Fuyuki, let's try this again, do you want to become my partner?

(Fuyuki opened his eyes, revealing blood red eyes that showed the old Fuyuki is gone.)

Fuyuki: Yes, master.

**Narrator: Uh-oh, seems like the trouble has finally occurred. I can't to see what happens in the next chapter.**

**(End of Chapter 3)**


	4. Chapter 4: Zatch meets Keroro

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 4: Zatch meets Keroro (Look Kiyo, it's our part!)

(Meanwhile, at the Takamine household, Kiyo was studying for his next test while Mrs. Takamine was downstairs watching the news).

News Reporter: And in entertainment news, anime veterans Speed Racer and Astro Boy were honored with the Anime Lifetime Award at the 2nd annual Anime Award Ceremony last night.

Mrs. Takamine: Oh that's nice. They deserve it.

(Kiyo came downstairs to get something to drink when something on the news caught his eye).

News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! A trio of teenage boys was attacked by what they say was a 10 year old boy.

Teenager 1_(Same one from Ch. 3!):_ Hey yo, he just jumped from the tree and threw us into the sky, yo.

News Reporter: The boys have been charged with the assault and attempted robbery of an unidentified boy who has disappeared from the scene. Strangely enough, a large chasm and a destroyed house were also near the house. Police have hired famed detective Jimmy Kudo to investigate the scene.

Kiyo: _A 10 year boy with that much strength to severely injure 3 teenagers! Could he be a mamodo? And what about that boy, where did he disappear to? I don't like the sound of this!_

**Narrator: Finally, a serious show! I was getting tired of having to narrate for these frog idiots. Too bad it's only a crossover. I would have switched over to this show. **_(Zatch Bell doesn't have a narrator.)_** They don't? Darn! Oh well, I heard Digimon has an opening. I mean some people say Digimon is a rip off of Pokémon, but I think it's good on its own terms.**_ (Get to the point!)_** Oh yeah, anyways, meanwhile at the Hinata household, Keroro has not even noticed that Fuyuki isn't there.**

Keroro: (Building his Gundam) Afro Gunsou! Afro Gunsou wa afro! Yow!

Natsumi: STUPID TOAD! (Natsumi and Aki enter the room).

Keroro: AHHH! NATSUMI!

Natsumi: WHERE'S FUYUKI?

Aki: He didn't come home with you?

Keroro: I don't know. I was…

Natsumi: Too busy focusing on his stupid nerd model. Well listen here, toad for brains, if you don't find Fuyuki by 3:00, not only am I going to break your Gundam, but you also won't eat tonight!

Keroro: AHHH! BUT YOU'RE MAKING COW FLESH TONIGHT! Alright fine, come on Tamama and Giroro.

Natsumi: Hold it! You lost Fuyuki, you find him. BY YOURSELF!

Keroro: Fine!

(Keroro stomped out of the room. He didn't know where to look first so he decided to look at the park. When he walked on to the sand box, he started to hear screaming. He looked and saw a small blonde-haired boy with orange eyes wearing what looked like a dress with a big white bow. He was holding a strange looking doll in his hand. Next to him looked like a small pony running in fear).

Boy: AHHHH! STOP IT NAOMI! STOP!

Pony: MERU MERU MEEEE!

Keroro:_ What a strange looking Pekoponian and what looks like a Pokémon._

(The boy and pony then somehowran into the cloaked Keroro and broke his cloaking device and revealed the Keronian out in the opening. The boy looked dumbfounded at Keroro).

Keroro: _Oh no! I've been exposed! Who knows what will happen to me now! (Really? How many episodes have we done this? Narrator, if you would)._

**Narrator: Yeah sure. *Clears throat* Frog soup! Frog dissection! Frog in Natsumi's way!**

Keroro: KEROOOOO!

Boy: Hey, you better run quickly before…

Voice: GET BACK HERE ZATCH! I'M NOT DONE BEATING YOU UP YET!

Zatch: AAHHHH! SHE'S COMING!

(The boy and pony both scream and bolt off in horror. Keroro was confused and turned to see a little girl in a red car speeding towards them. The girl had two ponytails and was gritting her teeth. When she saw Keroro, she stopped right in front of him. Keroro looked in horror).

Naomi: Hey, who are you? You look even weirder than Zatch, but just as much fun to chase.

Keroro: Kero? _This can't be good!_

(The girl had a spark in her eye and started to start up her car. Within a second, Keroro was running side-by-side with Zatch and his pony.)

All three: AHHHHHH!

(Just then, Tamama walked in to the park).

Tamama: Hey Sarge, I thought I'd go help you and don't ask how I knew you'd be at the park. Huh?

(Tamama noticed Keroro and Zatch being chased by Naomi. Suddenly, Tamama was filled with a huge amount of rage).

Tamama: HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SERGEANT! TAMAMA SMASH!

(The blast hit Naomi's car dead on and she went flying into the sky and eventually out of sight.)

Keroro: Thanks Tamama! You really saved my frog back there.

Tamama: Anything for you, Sergeant. _(Creepy!)_

**Narrator: You said it!**

Zatch: Whew! Thanks for that. My name is Zatch. Zatch Bell! And this is Ponygon.

Ponygon: Meru meru me!

Zatch: And this (holding up is paper robot) is the Volcan 300!

Keroro: Volcan 300? Is that some kind of Gundam model?

Zatch: Gundam? I've never heard of Gundam.

Keroro: WHATTTT!

Zatch: Hey, you look kind of weird. Are you a mamodo too?

Keroro: Kero? Mamodo? _Where have I heard that before?_

Tamama: Sarge, aren't mamodos those things Kululu was talking about? The ones with the spell book?

Zatch: Yup, that sounds like a mamodo.

Keroro: Well, I guess since the cats out of the bag.

Zatch: What cat?

Keroro: Greetings, I am Sergeant Keroro of the ARMPIT Platoon. And this is Private 2nd class Tamama. We are Keronians from the planet Keron, the 58th planet of the Gamma Planetary System. We've come to conquer Pekopon for the Keronian Army.

Zatch: Pekopon? Do you mean Earth?

Keroro: Uh, sure.

Zatch: Oh, well nice to meet you Meroro and Tamama!

Keroro: What! Meroro! It's Keroro!

Zatch: Oh, sorry. Hey! Why don't you come to my house! We're going to have lunch and I thought I'd let you have some for saving me from Naomi.

Keroro: Hmmm. Pekoponian food?

Tamama: But Sarge, what about Fu…

Keroro: Very well then. We shall accept you're giving of thanks and attend your household feeding time.

Zatch: Great! Follow me.

(Keroro and Tamama followed Zatch and Ponygon back to the Takamine house. Meanwhile, up in Mt. Fuji, a small boy who looked similar to Zatch was standing on the peak of the mountain. The boy had pale skin and silver hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a cloak like Zatch only it was white and had a blue bow holding it together. The boy was Zatch's brother, Zeno Bell).

Zeno: Hmmm, something evil is here. And even though I'm evil myself, I don't like the feel of this. Something actually stronger in power than me is here. In order to stop this, I'm afraid I have no choice but team up with Zatch. With the Baou, we might have a chance of stopping this.

(Zeno then teleported off the peak in an instant. His destination is unknown. Meanwhile, at the Hinata household, Natsumi was searching for her mallet to destroy Keroro's Gundam).

Natsumi: Stupid toad! It's almost 3o'clock and he hasn't returned with Fuyuki.

(Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, Kululu, Angol Mois and Giroro were doing their normal business when Dororo teleported into the room).

Giroro: Hey Dororo, where have you been this entire story?

Dororo: I think the author was waiting for the perfect part to have me appear.

Kululu. Kukuku. He probably just forgot to put you in the beginning of Ch. 2.

(Author's Note: It's true. I did forget about Dororo in that part and didn't feel like putting his dialog in there afterwards.)

Dororo: Oh, come on!

Mois: Don't worry Dororo. If it helps, I haven't had any dialog yet either.

Giroro: Anyways, what's wrong Dororo?

Dororo: There's been a change in the wind. I think something evil is on its way.

Giroro: What was your first clue, Zeno's dialog?

Dororo: Partly yes, and the part being Fuyuki's disappearance.

Natsumi: What about Fuyuki? Have you found him?

Giroro: Natsumi!

Kululu: Natsumi and hot mama alert at nine 'clock.

Aki: Please tell us, Dororo.

Dororo: Well, since I have a reputation of watching people, Koyuki and I saw Keroro and Fuyuki leave the store and we witnessed Fuyuki being attacked by those teenagers.

Aki: So it was Fuyuki who they were talking about on the news.

(Suddenly, Koyuki appeared seemingly out of nowhere).

Koyuki: Yes it was. Oh, hi Natsumi.

Natsumi: Hey Koyuki. So go on Dororo.

Dororo: Right. Well. Remember on the news, they said that the boys were attacked by a 10 year old boy.

Everyone: Yes.

Dororo: Well, that was true. _(Shock!)_

(Everyone gasped after hearing that).

Dororo: And after the teens were disposed of, another boy with a staff appeared holding an orange book with a weird cover on it.

Koyuki: The boy handed the book to Fuyuki and told him to read it. The book started to glow with an orange light when Fuyuki read a word out of it. The boy then lifted his hand and shot a blast of ki out of his palm.

Giroro: Kululu, doesn't that sound like the mamodos you told us about?

Kululu: Kukuku. Right on the dot, tater tot.

Voice: Mamodos? I've heard of those.

(Everyone turned to see Ghost-chan come phasing through the wall).

Natsumi: Look its Ghost-chan!

Ghost-chan: Hello there, everyone.

Dororo: You said you've heard of those creatures?

Ghost-chan: Yes. 1,000 years ago, during the time I live in, the battle of the Mamodo King took place.

Natsumi: I'm sorry but could someone explain to me what a mamodo is?

Ghost-chan: Mamodos are demons who come from a different world every 1,000 years to Earth to fight for their next king. Each mamodo is teamed up with a human partner who, with the mamodo's spell book, battle each other with spells with the goal of burning the others book.

Aki: But how do you know all this?

Ghost-chan: Because, I was a book owner.

**Narrator: Gasp! Wow I've been gone for a long time!**

Ghost-chan: My mamodo's name was Torik, his book color was green.

Natsumi: Tell us more. Maybe that will help us understand the situation better.

Aki: Yeah, and plus this chapter is getting to long.

**Narrator: I'll say. Don't worry; you'll get to see the flashback when Chapter 5 comes out.**

**(End of Chapter 4)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Flashback in Time

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts and for this chapter specifically, Ghost-chan's voiceover of the flashback_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 5: A Flashback in Time (Hmmm, story twist!)

Aki: Now that we're back from that little break, continue telling us the story.

Ghost-chan: Sure. As I was saying, I used to have a mamodo named Torik.

**Narrator: Queue flashback sequence!**

(The scene moves to Feudal Japan, in a small village).

_It was a few years after I found the kappa and he set me free. It was a rainy day and a huge storm was heading towards the village. The village miko was telling everyone to get to shelter)._

Kaede: Everyone get inside now! This storm looks like it could be fatal.

**Narrator: Hey, wait a minute! Kaede? Is that the name of the character from Inuyasha?**

_Yes. I lived in the same village as Inuyasha during the same time period._

**Narrator: Uh-oh. I have a feeling more series are going to make cameos.**

Kaede: That was weird. I wonder who was talking. Anyways, Kimi hurry up and get inside.

Kimi: _(That's Ghost-chan.) _Yes ma'am.

_As I was running inside, I noticed a red-headed boy with yellow eyes, wearing a kimono. He was injured and limping into the village. In his satchel, he held a green spell book._

Kimi: Hey! Are you okay?

Torik: I'm…I'm…

_He had passed out right on the dirt. I dragged him into the house and Lady Kaede was horrified by his wounds._

Kaede: My god! Let me get him some medicine.

_Lady Kaede gave him some medicine and by the next morning, he was feeling much better._

Kimi: Are you feeling better?

Torik: Yes, much better.

Kimi: My name is Kimi, what's yours?

Torik: Hehehehe, Sore wa himistu desu!

Kimi: Why won't you tell me?

Torik: Just kidding! My name is Torik.

Kimi: What a nice name.

Torik: Kimi, can I ask you something?

_Torik handed me the spell book._

Torik: Can you read the first thing you see.

Kimi: Um, ok.

_The writing inside the spellbook was filled with writing that looked nothing like kanji. One word stood out to me, though. I tried to sound it out and when I read it aloud, the book started to shine green._

Kimi: ITAZURA!

_Torik suddenly disappeared. I looked around for him, but then when I turned I saw myself looking straight at a mirror image of myself. The only difference was that the clone's eyes were yellow not brown like mine. Then the clone me transformed into Torik, who gave me a cat smile and a wink._

Torik: Tricked ya!

Kimi: Hehe.

_For the next couple of months, Torik and I had a huge amount of fun. One of Torik's favorite targets to pull pranks on was Inuyasha._

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where have you been? Remember we need to find where Naraku is. And since when were eyes yellow?

"Kagome": Sorry! I just went back to the present day to get something.

Inuyasha: What was so important to get?

"Kagome": Cologne, because you smell like wet dog.

Inuyasha: Excuse me, like you smell any better.

_Little did Inuyasha know that the real Kagome was right behind him, filled with a burning rage._

Miroku: Uh, Inuyasha…

Sango: Miroku, it's too late for him.

Shippo: He's dead.

_When Torik saw Kagome he transformed back into his normal self laughing himself to tears._

Inuyasha: What the- Torik! Why you little! Where's Kagome?

_Torik pointed behind Inuyasha. He turned and saw Kagome with practically an oni face. Inuyasha was horrified._

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

_Inuyasha went slamming into the ground in pain._

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

_Inuyasha was half way into the ground while Torik was in tears of joy at the sight of it. Torik gained more spells and became more powerful in the months following…however, one day, a mamodo, with unbelievable power, came…and Torik's book…was burned…and…I haven't seen him…since._

(The scene returned to Keroro's room. Ghost-chan was beginning to cry from thinking about Torik. Koyuki and Mois tried to comfort her).

Natsumi: So what does this mean?

Ghost-chan: It means that we have to find Fuyuki. Dororo, what did you say happened after Fuyuki read the spell?

Dororo: The two mamodos then made a huge blast of dark aura come crashing down on him.

Koyuki: When he emerged, he was crawling with dark aura.

Ghost-chan: So we have to find Fuyuki before he gets seriously hurt.

Saburo: The question is where do we look for Fuyuki?

Everyone: Saburo! When did you get here!

Saburo: Kululu text me to come here. He said it would be something interesting.

Kululu: Kukuku.

Natsumi: He's sexy though…I MEAN HE'S RIGHT! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK! HEHEHEHEHE!

Aki: Hey, wasn't Keroro supposed to look for him?

Natsumi: Oh yeah, where is the stupid frog?

**(End of Chapter 5)**


	6. Chapter 6: Here is the Stupid Frog

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 6: Here is the Stupid Frog (Hello there!)

**Narrator: When we last left Keroro, he and Tamama met Zatch Bell and his Pokémon…Digimon…Yu-Gi-Oh…thing Ponygon. Zatch invited them to his house for lunch. On their way, they ran into a rude little 5-year-old boy, who was doing a very offensive dance.)**

Boy: A$$ Dance! A$$ Dance!

Keroro: What is this Pekoponian doing?

Tamama: It must some way to attract a mate.

Zatch: Oh, hi there Shin. Whatcha doing?

Shin: What does it looking like, stupid?

Zatch: I have no idea.

Shin: I'm trying to see if my crap will shoot up in the air if I do the a$$ dance.

Keroro: _This Pekoponian is foul and looks so poorly drawn!_

Zatch: Oh, well good luck with that! Bye!

Keroro: Who is that?

Zatch: Oh that's just Shin Nohara, he lives next-door to us.

Keroro: He's…vulgar!

Zatch: Yeah. He's like that. Well, we're here.

Keroro: Hmmm. This looks just like the Hinata household.

Zatch: Yeah, all house seem to be like that.

(They all walked into the house.)

Zatch: Kiyo! I'm home!

Kiyo: Oh hey Zatch. Tia and Kanchomé are he…YEAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!

Zatch: Oh, this Leroro and Tamama. They're aliens!

Keroro: KERORO!

Kiyo: A...A...ALIENS?

Tia: Aliens! How cool!

Kanchomé: I've always wanted to meet aliens!

Keroro: If only Natsumi was this nice to me!

Kiyo:_ As if my life wasn't weird enough!_

(Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kiyo answered it and three "men" were at the door. One was wearing a suit and had a red face with a scar. Another had a yellow face and a swirl glasses. He was wearing a trench coat and hat. The last one had a ninja mask, a blue face and was wearing a coat, pants, and gloves).

Man 1: Excuse me; have you seen this…Pekoponian?

Kiyo: Peko…ponian?

Keroro: Hey! Giroro! Kululu!

Dororo: Hey! I'm here too.

Keroro: Yeah, that's nice Mois. What are you guys doing here?

Giroro: YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LOOKING FOR FUYUKI AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE PLAYING WITH PEKOPONIAN CHILDREN?

Keroro: OH MY GOD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT FUYUKI!

Dororo: We need to find him fast before…

Voice: Before his heart is consumed with evil.

(Suddenly, a child who looks almost exactly likes Zatch, aside from a few differences, appeared in the house).

**Narrator: Oh boy, two of those kids!**

Zatch: It's Zeno!

Kiyo: What do you want, Zeno?

Zeno: The strange…frog…creatures are right. Whoever this Fuyuki is, we need to find him.

Kiyo: And since when did you care about others?

Zeno: Since, you arrogant little human, the mamodo he's with is stronger than even me!

All Zatch Bell characters: WHAAATTT!

Keroro: What? Is guy tough or something?

Tia: Only one of the strongest mamodos on Earth!

Kanchomé: He activated the ancient mamodo weapon Faudo!

Zatch: He erased all my past memories. Explain to me why we have to help you!

Zeno: Because this mamodo has the potential to send every single mamodo home with a single strike!

(Meanwhile, on the roof of said house, a gothic-looking mamodo and his rich friend were listening in).

Brago: It appears we have a challenge.

Sherry: First, let us see where our frog friends lead us.

(Meanwhile, back in the house).

Zeno: That's right. Every single one of you would be out of the race for king. And as much as I hate it, but Zatch, he would destroy your chance to become a kind king.

Zatch:_ But I promised Kolulu to…to…_

_Kolulu: Please Zatch…become a kind king._

Zatch: _I can't just let her down!_ Alright! We'll help you!

Keroro: Uh…Excuse me!

Zeno: What?

Keroro: You have the ARMPIT Platoon's full support. We shall aid you in tracking down this mamodo! Right, Kululu?

Kululu: Kukuku. The Komawari satellite has been updated to locate any given object on the planet.

Kiyo: Tia. Kanchomé. Call Megumi and Folgore and tell them to meet us at the Hinata house. We got work to do.

Zeno: Heh.

(Later, at the Hinata house, everyone had assembled together to solve this problem. Sgt. Frog characters like Kogoro, Lavie, Paul, and Alisa have finally appeared and Zatch Bell characters like Megumi, Folgore, and Dufort premiered).

**Narrator: Finally, the whole gang has met each other!**

Keroro: All right everyone, quiet down. Ok, here's the situation. Fuyuki is somewhere with these two mamodos. Where exactly is unknown to us. But we are going to find out where, thanks to Kululu. Please, explain.

Kululu: Kukuku. Thanks Keroro. Dr. Riddles and I have been working on the Komawari satellite and updated to pinpoint Fuyuki's bio structure. Right, Dr. Riddles?

(Dr. Riddles was hiding in the corner traumatized).

Dr. Riddles: The…horror…

Kululu: Kukuku. Music to my ears.

Natsumi: Wait. So this should find where Fuyuki is without fail?

Kululu: Right. Now I shall enter the data into…

(Suddenly, a smoke cloud appeared in the middle of the crowd. Out of the smoke appeared a small child with blue hair and purple eyes wearing a cloak).

**Narrator: Wow. People have a bad habit of interrupting people in this story. And I thought the front door being knocked down was a recurring jo…**

Child: Hold everything. You musn't search for them on Earth!

Keroro: Wait! Who are you?

Child: I am Ningyō. I am a mamodo.

Zeno: Where's your book keeper?

Ningyō: I managed to escape the Mamodo World without the need of a bookkeeper.

Zeno: I didn't know that was possible.

Ningyō: I specialize in magic and managed to find a spell allowing me to escape.

Keroro: So can't we search on Earth?

Ningyō: Because they are not on Earth.

Everyone: What?

Ningyō: The trio is searching for 3 artifacts in other anime universes.

Giroro: Other universes?

Ningyō: Yes. They're looking for the Claire Bible, the key to endless knowledge, the 7 Dragon Balls, allowing them to grant any wish, and the legendary sword, Excalibur, to defeat any enemy.

Kululu: Kukuku. So what you're saying is that we have to install an alternate universe traveler device onto the Komawari satellite?

Ningyō: Yes. You must not let them obtain those items. With them, they could control, or destroy, the universes.

Kiyo: This can't be good. Kululu, how long will it take to install it?

Kululu: I had to rush a little, but it's on its way up. However, due to me rushing, the traveling device could only carry small weight people.

Keroro: Ok, that means we need to pick an exploration team. This team shall include the ARMPIT Platoon, including you Kululu, Zatch, Tia, Ponygon, Kanchomé, and Zeno. Mois and Dr. Riddles shall man the station.

Megumi: Wait! But what if you guys run into trouble? Won't you need our spells?

Keroro: Kero. Kero. Kero. Kero. Don't worry. We have the Kero Ball.

Kiyo: The Kero Ball?

**Narrator: Allow me to explain. The Kero Ball is the Keronian Army's ultimate weapon. It ranges from a dance party button to a Destroy the planet button.**

Natsumi: What! How did you get that thing?

Aki: Natsumi. Remember, they need all the help they can get.

Natsumi: Ok.

Kululu: Kukuku. Don't worry. I enabled it to where if the book keepers chant a spell, the mamodo will still use it even though in a different universe.

Kiyo: Oh, ok.

Zeno: Can we stop talking and get going already?

Keroro: Very well then.

Ningyō: Please, don't let them get those items.

Keroro: We will conquer this.

(The team then enters the portal, leading into another universe for an adventure bigger than any of them have ever experienced).

Ningyō: Well, that's my queue to leave.

(Ningyō transported out of the house. He then appears on a skyscraper kneeling).

Ningyō: The plan is now in motion.

(It turns out he was kneeling before Midori and Fuyuki).

Fuyuki: Excellent. Soon the Claire Bible, the Dragon Balls, and the sword Excalibur. Right Master?

Midori: Heheheh. Exactly. Soon, all worlds shall be mine.

**(End of Chapter 6)**


	7. Chapter 7: HalfWay Point

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter: Authors Note

The next three chapters are with the Slayers, DBZ, and Soul Eater series. If you aren't familiar with any of those series, it is recommended that you either skip that chapter or get familiar with it. If you skip them, do not worry, a summary will be uploaded to catch you up to the story. The story is still going on, don't worry!


	8. Chapter 8: The Search for the CB

Sergeant Frog the Super Movie 6: Keronians vs. Mamodo; Sgt. Frog X Zatch Bell!

Author's note: Remember, Narrator's voice is **Bold. **Mr. Caption is _(italicized). Italics _without parentheses are character thoughts_._ Parentheses by themselves are things going on in the scene.

Chapter 8: The Search for the Claire Bible (Where is it?)

(In a restaurant in Sairaag, 4 people were sitting at a table devouring food at an endless amount. These 4 people were Lina inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords, and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune.)

Lina: GIVE ME THAT CHICKEN GOURRY!

Gourry: IT'S MINE!

Amelia: IT WAS ON MY PLATE!

Zelgadis: We'll never get to Saillune.

(Suddenly, they hear screaming from the sky. Lina looks up and sees five frogs and five children fall straight on her face).

Keroro: Owe. My head. Kululu, where are we?

Kululu: Ku…ku…ku. According to my calculations, we're in the Slayers Universe, meaning the item we're after first is going to be the Claire Bible.

Dororo: Is it just me or do you guys feel an aura filled with rage.

(Little did they know that an extremely angry Lina was boiling behind them, ready to kill them).

Lina: WHO WAS THE FIRST TO FALL ON ME?

Keroro: Me…It…was…me.

Lina: YOU MAD ME LOOSE MY CHICKEN! FIREBALL!

Keroro: OWWWWW!

_(Meanwhile, back in their universe)._

Natsumi: I like this girl.

_(Back in the Slayers Universe)._

Zelgadis: Lina! Control yourself!

Zatch: Hey! Don't attack him! We're the good guys!

Amelia: Good guys? You mean you too are believers and bringers of JUSTICE!

Zatch: Yes!

Zeno: Oh god. These guys are going to make me sick. (Zeno then started to walk away).

Tia: Where are you going Zeno?

Zeno: To look for the Claire Bible on my own. I can already tell this journey is going to move slowly with these people. (Zeno then vanished away).

Zatch: Zeno! Wait!

Giroro: Don't mind him. We have to find out where this Claire Bible is.

Zelgadis: Wait! Did you say the Claire Bible?

Giroro: Yes.

Zelgadis: We too are looking for the Claire Bible.

Keroro: Really? Mind if we tag along with you to look for it?

Lina: Come back to our cabin and explain this whole situation.

**Narrator: I bet you though I wasn't going to be in this chapter huh? Well, too bad. The frogs need to pay attention to this show, half comedy, half action. A real anime show.**

(Meanwhile, the group travelled back to the Slayers cabin and explained the situation to them).

Lina: I see. So these mamodo creatures come to your world every 1,000 years and two of them took control of one of your friends.

Keroro: Right.

Zelgadis: And now they're after the Claire Bible and two other objects.

Zatch: Right.

Amelia: Well this Midori and Murasaki people sound like oppressors of justice.

Zatch: They are, so we must follow the Heroes of Justice Plan to stop them!

Gourry: I'm sorry, but I'm lost.

Lina: Shut up Gourry.

Kululu: Kukuku. So would you mind pointing out where the location of the Claire Bible is so we can stop them from obtaining it?

Lina: Well, the Claire Bible is located at Dragon's Peak, which is in the Kataart Mountains, which is kind of far from here. Before that, we need to stop at the kingdom of Saillune first.

Zatch: That's okay, as long as we get to the Claire Bible before Midori, Fuyuki, and Murasaki get their hands on it.

Lina: Then it looks like we're off!

Zatch: On another exciting…

Keroro: adventure in another world!

**Narrator: Oh great, here we go again.**

(Our heroes journeyed near the gates of Sairaag before they ran into an old friend).

Lina: Alright, before we leave for Saillune, we need to get one more friend.

Gourry: Who's that?

Amelia: Mister Gourry, who's the only person we know to live in Saillune.

Gourry: Um…Pokota?

Lina: Gourry, you can't be this stupid can you?

Keroro: Y'know, right about now, Natsumi would be saying something to insult me.

Kanchomé: Hey, now that you mention it, we haven't heard from Folgore or the others in a while.

Kululu: Oops! That reminds me! I forgot to send him out with us!

(Kululu gets out a remote controller.)

Kululu: Clickie-po!

(Suddenly a portal opened up and a small robotic Keronian model flew out and crashed on Keroro.)

Keroro: Owe…

Robot: Greetings Master Kululu!

Kululu: This is the Robotic Universal Transmitter Device 3200. Otherwise known as Rokuku! Kukuku.

Rokuku: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lina: Hmm. This robot has swirl glasses just like the yellow frog. Doesn't that stand for something?

Zelgadis: Something tells me we don't want to know.

Rokuku: I'm equipped with a universal transporter for easy transportation to and from universes and a transmitter that allows easy casting of the mamodos' spells.

Zatch: Neat. So you'll allow us to talk to everyone in our universe.

Rokuku: That and vice versa!

Lina: Yeah that's swell and all but remember, this a race against the clock here! As I was saying, Gourry the pudding-brain, Sylphiel lives here you human dribble bag!

Keroro: Who's Sylphiel?

Amelia: Sylphiel is a priestess who is a master at white magic.

Zatch: There's magic in this world, too?

Voice: Yes, of course! But it's quite different from your mamodo spells!

Giroro: Who said that? (Giroro pulls out his guns. The Slayers characters shutter with fear.)

Amelia: That voice.

Zelgadis: That horrible voice!

Lina: That could only be one person.

Lina: And that person is…

(Lina turns to point at a tree. Everyone turns to see a man with purple hair and a staff sitting on the branch drinking tea.)

Lina: Xellos!

Xellos: Come now, Lina! Is that any way to treat an old friend of yours?

Tia: Who is this freak? He's creeping me and Ponygon out.

Ponygon: Meru…meru…me!

Xellos: Fear not, little girl and…strange…Pokémon creature! I am Xellos, the Mysterious Priest! I am acquainted with Miss Lina and her posse.

Tamama: Well, for you to be an acquainted with them, they sure fear you.

Dororo: Tamama's correct, why is it you fear Xellos so much?

Zelgadis: Because whenever he shows up, that means we're indirectly involved in something dire and world-threatening.

Lina: It's probably your Midori and Murasaki problem.

Xellos: Precisely!

Zatch: Hey! No one's explained magic in this world to me yet.

Voice: We could probably do that for you.

(Everyone turned to see Sylphiel and Pokota walking towards them.)

Gourry: Hey Sylphiel!

Sylphiel: Gourry dear!

Lina: Pokota, since when did you hang around with Sylphiel?

Pokota: I don't. I just happened to run into her on the way over here.

Lina: Wait? Why are you both heading over here?

Pokota: We're actually heading over to Saillune.

Amelia: Why?

Pokota: They said it's under attack by some psychic child.

Zeno: What!

(Zeno then appears out of seemingly nowhere.)

Rokuku: Ah! Master Zeno! I could have sworn you had left!

Zeno: I came back because I wanted to see how far you had come, but obviously not far enough. (Zeno grabs Pokota.) Listen, you little…Pokémon…thing! Tell me, what power did child poses?

Pokota: I heard it was dark magic!

Zeno: Murasaki! Quick, Robo Frog! Teleport us to Saillune!

Fillia: It won't do any good! He's learned of the location of the Claire Bible!

Lina: Fillia! Were you at Saillune?

Fillia: I barely made it out! Quick! I'll take you to Dragon's Peak!

(Fillia transforms into her golden dragon form as everyone jumps on and races to Dragon's peak. When they reached it, they ran into the portal to the dimension where the Claire Bible is located. There they saw Murasaki approaching the Claire Bible).

Murasaki: Oh, you guys are late for the party. (He then pulls out a jar and sucks the Claire Bible into it).

Xellos: He stole the legendary Claire Bible!

Zelgadis: Is that even possible?

Zeno: He just did it, didn't he?

Murasaki: Well, item #1 is off the list, now if you don't mind.

Giroro: Hold it. What prevents us from beating you to a pulp?

Murasaki: This. (He snaps his finger and from the distance, comes a jingling sound. From the darkness, comes the legendary priest, Rezo the Red Priest).

Lina: Rezo!

Zelgadis: But, we killed him!

Murasaki: Oh, don't worry. This one is what your world calls a copy. He's merely an empty shell of his true self.

Keroro: Then why did you bring him out.

Murasaki: I brought him out because even thought his body is an empty shell, his soul holds something dark and evil.

Lina: You…you don't mean…

Murasaki: He holds a piece of the Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdu.

**Narrator: What…what happened. I just got back.**

_(Shut up! It's getting good! Read the chapter again.)_

Murasaki: Damn Narrators! Anyways, Master Midori said that once the item was in my possession, I'm free to do whatever I want with the world. So I decide to destroy it since destruction is so fun.

Xellos: Wait, but it's not possible to resurrect the Dark Lord because not only did Miss Lina kill his physical body, but she also killed his soul.

Murasaki: Ah, but you forgot there are multiple pieces of Shabranigdu spread throughout your world. All I had to do was to take a piece of DNA from one of the pieces and combine it with Rezo's and… let's see the final product! Rezo! Open your eyes!

(The Rezo Copy slowly opened its eyes and started to morph into a red devil-like creature.)

**Narrator: Thank god this is a fanfiction story and not an actual movie or else our target viewers would have nightmares for years from what we're seeing.**

_(Agreed!)_

Murasaki: Well, I'm off to gather the Dragon Balls in the next universe. Ta-Ta. (Murasaki teleports out of that universe.)

Rokuku: INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM LAB #1! OPENING HOLOGRAPH!

(Rokuku then releases a satellite at brings up a hologram of everyone at the lab.)

Holographic Kiyo: Zatch! What's going on?

Zatch: Kiyo, look!

(Holographic Kiyo turned to see Shabranigdu rising in the background.)

Holographic Kiyo: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!

Zeno: No time to explain! Dufort! Cast the spell!

Holographic Dufort: Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! (Zeno then summons a gigantic, winged lightning creature from his hand.)

Zeno: Everyone! Summon your strongest spell to kill this thing!

Holographic Kiyo: Right! Baou Zakeruga! (Zatch summoned a large, electrical dragon from his mouth.)

Lina: Whoa! Look at the size of that!

Zelgadis: But they've got the right idea! Lina, me and Amelia will assist them while you charge up the only thing that can kill Shabranigdu.

Xellos: You don't mean…

Lina: The Giga Slave.

Keroro: Uh, don't mind me asking, but what's the Giga Slave?

Amelia: It the most powerful spell in the world and what Miss Lina used to kill the Dark Lord the last two times.

Xellos: It calls power from the ultimate being of this world and the only person stronger than even Shabranigdu, the Lord of Nightmares.

Lina: Listen everyone, when I cast the spell everyone else's spells must stop in order for it to be casted correctly.

Giroro: What would happen if it were casted incorrectly?

Sylphiel: It could destroy the whole world.

Lina: So everyone continue to weaken the Dark Lord while I cast the spell.

Everyone: Right!

Shabranigdu: Fools. It is useless to try to kill me. I shall once again plunge the world into a sea of chaos and destruction.

Lina: Rokuku. When I cast the spell, I need you teleport everyone else out of this universe when I cast the spell, okay?

Rokuku: Right!

(Everyone began to attack the Dark Lord with all the power they had as Lina chanted the spell.)

Lina: Darkness beyond blackest pitch  
>Deeper than the deepest night<br>Lord as vast as the largest ocean  
>Colder than the coldest ice<br>King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos  
>I call upon thee and swear myself to thee.<br>I stand ready to bear the strength you give me.  
>Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed<br>By the power you and I possess!

Zelgadis: Now Rokuku!

Rokuku: Roger! Teleportation sequence activated!

(All the Keronians and Mamodos then teleported out of the Slayers Universe as Lina finished off her spell.)  
>Lina: GIGA SLAVE!<p>

Shabranigdu: Nooo! Curse you, Lina Inverse!

(The Dark Lord was killed once again as a white-haired Lina took a huge sigh.)

Lina: Zatch. Keroro. Beat Midori and Murasaki. Save Fuyuki. We're counting on you.

(End of Chapter 8)


End file.
